


The One Where Jared is Wasted

by frogy



Series: And Scene [7]
Category: You Could Make a Life Series - Taylor Fitzpatrick
Genre: Drunkenness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28679172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogy/pseuds/frogy
Summary: "Hey," Stephen says, wandering out to see what the racket is about. Even drunk, Gabe doesn't usually make that much noise coming home.And Stephen was right, it's not Gabe making the noise, but Jared who apparently stumbled into every wall in their foyer before giving up and sitting on the floor where he's currently struggling to take his shoes off.
Relationships: Bryce Marcus/Jared Matheson, Gabriel Markson/Stephen Petersen
Series: And Scene [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1092864
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	The One Where Jared is Wasted

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy this thing I've been noodling around at for the past week.

"Hey," Stephen says, wandering out to see what the racket is about. Even drunk, Gabe doesn't usually make that much noise coming home. And he's surely drunk, the team going out after clinching but Stephen has a 3 hour drive tomorrow. Plus, he was already in sweatpants.

And Stephen was right, it's not Gabe making the noise, but Jared who apparently stumbled into every wall in their foyer before giving up and sitting on the floor where he's currently struggling to take his shoes off.

"Why's Jared here?" he asks Gabe.

"Jared's drunk."

That's obvious. "And?" Stephen asks, because drunk people don't mysteriously appear in their foyer.

"Never seen him drunk before. Couldn't just leave him there." Gabe says, slurring enough that Stephen knows Jared isn't the only drunk one. "Who knows what could have happened?"

"Presumably one of your other teammates would have made sure he got home," Stephen says.

"Don't trust 'em. It's their fault he's like this."

Jared, having fumbled off his shoes, looks up and notices they're talking about him. "Oksana."

That explains it, although, "not a teammate."

"I was only talking to someone else for like ten minutes. Dimitry was supposed to be watching him." Stephen gives Gabe the look that deserves. Dimitry has never once supported moderation in his life.

"Sangria," Jared adds, swaying dangerously as he stands up. "Even better than spritzers," then in an exaggerated whisper that's not any quieter, "don't tell Elaine."

"I thought you didn't really drink," the words rising like a question. Because, sure, Jared will have a glass of wine with dinner, but he usually demures after one, certainly after two at most.

"Beer's gross," Jared says. "And Bryce."

Stephen waits for more, but Jared clearly thinks that's an answer in and of itself, leaving to lurch his way toward their living room. Stephen follows. "What about Bryce?" he asks as follows. 

Jared either doesn't hear or ignores the question, instead dropping down to sit on their sofa. Wait, scratch that, Jared drops down, kicks out his legs, and lays across the full length of their sofa, leaving no room for anyone else.

Stephen takes the armchair, leaving Gabe, who's trailing behind him, to fend for himself. "What about Bryce?" Stephen asks again.

Stephen almost misses Jared's answer when Gabe, finding no empty seats, plops down on Stephen's lap. "Wasn't allowed to drink with him."

"Wasn't allowed?" 

"M' parents."

"I forgot you are an infant," Stephen says. "A baby. A foetus even."

Gabe elbows him but Jared is absolutely not listening to Stephen making fun of him. Jared is monologuing about Bryce. If Jared's not listening then, what even is the point. "I miss him, y' know," Jared mumbles. 

Yes, Stephen knows. This is the third time Jared has said as much. This is not a very good monologue. "What do you miss most?"

Jared pauses to think about it. Or maybe he's just surprised there are other people in the room. He really is that drunk. Stephen is expecting the answer to be something disgustingly cute like 'looking into his eyes' or 'seeing him sleep rumpled in the morning.' So he is absolutely not prepared for Jared's answer. 

"His mouth. He's so good at bj's. I miss him so much. Like, y'know how good he is at hockey? He's even better at blowjobs, y'know?"

One, no Stephen absolutely doesn't know. Two, this is a much more interesting monologue. Three, maybe it's a good thing Gabe didn't leave Jared to find his own way home.

**Author's Note:**

> Will I write more of this? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
